An actual love
by kurenohikari
Summary: AU: What happens when Laxus (Zeus) bumps into an interesting woman in a cafe? What if she is related to the secret that Levy (Persephone) and Bickslow (Apollo) are keeping? (XXI century!). Sequel of: 'A mythology love'.
1. Part 1: An actual encounter

He sometimes really hated earth. Even though he was Laxus the great and powerful king of Gods, he couldn't stop a storm out of the blue. That would raise suspicions in the mortal world, not that he cared too much but Mira (Hera) was very angry the last time he did it... and everyone knows that is better to be in the good side of the Gods's queen. So he ended up finding shelter in a cozy and familiar cafe, that for Laxus's bad luck was completely full- Gret!- he grumped under his breath.

-You can sit with me, it doesn't bother me at all- he heard a female voice suggesting near him. The Thunder God turned around to see the owner of the most melodious voice he had ever heard. It was gentle but firm, innocent nevertheless luring, sweet and dulcet. The voice was far better than any of the muses's or even his son Bickslow... and her beauty wasn't far away. The girl looked as if she was sixteen years old, she had long wavy sky-blue hair and had blue eyes as deep as the sea, which shone warmly giving you the feeling that you were welcomed. On the other hand, her pale as snow skin and her straight posture, gives you the sensation that you were talking with a queen and you had to treat her with respect moreover admiration.

To say that the Gods's king was stunned by the gorgeous woman was an understatement, it had been a long time since he had last seen a mortal as beautiful as her. But he wouldn't be caught gazing as a fool, so after a few seconds he sat in the chair across the adolescent's- Thanks- he began with a flirty smile- My name is Laxus, what's your's babe?

When a smile appeared in her face the Thunder God thought that he had won however, that feeling changed when he noticed that her thin lips formed a small smile colder than ice- You better stop with your miserable attempts of flirting, cause i was kind enough to offer you a place to sit even though i am busy with my Greece project for school- once more Laxus was in a state of surprise thanks to this strange girl- Another thing my name isn't babe, it is Nix.

-As snow in Latin- thought out loud Laxus, receiving a small nod of an impressed Nix- You said that your project is from Greece?- he received another nod but this one confused- Then let me pay you for your kindness, i am a professional about this theme.

-Really?!- exclaimed Nix. The Gods's king thought that she looked more beautiful when her eyes sparkled in gaiety.

-Yes, i do- smiled mischievously the Thunder God and was glad that Nix didn't noticed it- What is it about? Culture? Music? Literature? Name it and i'll answer you- he stated confidently but frowned when the adolescent giggled.

-Your name is the answer, Laxus- she answered confusing him even more- My topic is mythology- she smiled amused at his wide open eyes- I know that normally people at my age doesn't care about this kind of stuff, what i'm saying?! Almost no one cares about this topic- she huffed exasperated and frustrated, gaining all the attention of the God. He stopped gazing at her body or thinking of how to get her laid... he began, for the first time in his life, to listen to someone- But i'm fascinated by it! I love to read all the myths i can find... you mention one and i can tell you all the different versions that ever existed in this world! It's amazing to see how people tried to find ways to understand what was going in the world. And who knows maybe they weren't wrong?- she ended up in a whisper, that Laxus only heard thanks to his Godly senses. "She believes in us?!" the Thunder God's jaw dropped, he never met someone, of the last centuries and that wasn't crazy, that really thought from the bottom of their hearts that we are real. He heard her say maybe but by the way she talked and that warm gaze, despite her cold aura, showed another thing. Now Laxus was truly curious of this girl... he wanted to get to know her secrets. "How was it possible to be so welcoming but at the same time cold?" he questioned himself. Suddenly Nix opened her eyes wide open in shock, as if she had just noticed what she was saying- I'm really sorry! I get carried away too easily! Surely i am boring you with all this...

-Not at all- interrupted Laxus with a serious expression while his mind was working all those knew emotions that he was experimenting for the first time- As i said before i am an expert on the topic so i am that would end up boring you- he finally said after a few minutes of comfortable silence and staring at each other not knowing what to do- Let me see how far you are- the king of Gods demanded to then grab the papers that Nix gave him- This is good, quite good for a sixteen years old girl.

-How did you know?- she asked him surprised.

-Well, it looks like you wanted to resume a lot of myths in a simple report. If you want to let people know about all those myths you've got to at least split them in two different projects- he began to explain but when he was about to give her a few advises she cut him off.

-I meant, how did you know my age?- she crooked an eyebrow suspiciously.

-Ah! That, well i only guessed- he smirked down at her and continued from where he was interrupted.

They stayed like that for all night, even though rain had stopped a couple of hours ago they stayed inside the cozy cafe until noon. Sitting next to each other with a cup of hot chocolate (Nix's idea) and enjoying the presence of the other- I think it''s time for me to get back- Nix said, Laxus was able to hear a bit of disappointment in her voice... but he didn't point it out cause he was having the same feeling.

-Let me walk you home- the God offered to the mortal but she rejected the invitation, and thanked him for his help before leaving the cafe- What's wrong with me?- he muttered under his breath as he entered the Olympus. Even though Nix had offended and criticized him, he didn't take them as an offence... he took them as a constructive criticism. He the great and powerful king of Gods was listening to a mere mortal when never in his long life he had listened someone! On the other hand she also praised him, which made him happy for a strange reason... Also in all the hours he had spent with her, he never wanted to get her laid... well he did but that wasn't the principle impulse. He just wanted to be with her, hear to her sassy and intelligent comments, see that spark of joy pass through her eyes, discovering knew things by those small clues she let slip from time to time- I really need to get some rest... maybe in the morning i would think clearly.

With that said he went to bed. For the next week he continued visiting the same cafe at the same time each afternoon but he never saw her again... until the eighth day in which he decided he had enough of acting as a fool- Laxus!- the Thunder God heard the same voice he craved to hear the last seven days. Out of the blue he had two arms wrapped around his waist and a face buried on his shirt- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I've got a perfect punctuation as well as the teacher liked it so much that he asked me to do another essay about myths for me to present in front of all high-school... so i was asking myself if you could help me again?- she looked up at him with such adorable eyes, full with so much gratitude and embarrassment, that Laxus couldn't refuse to her.

However, he noticed something that afternoon, her aura wasn't the only thing cold... her body was as cold as ice. She should be dead thanks to such a low body temperature but Nix was smiling and talking as if nothing was wrong...


	2. Part 2: An actual secret

-Wow... you really know a lot about this- praised Nix after a howl afternoon of being taught by Laxus, making his ego grow... if that was possible.

-Well i was born there after all- the Thunder God whispered to himself.

However, his luck was so bad that Nix heard him- You were born in Greece?- she asked/gasped surprised- I haven't noticed your accent at all... you must really be very good with languages- "Thanks to the Olympus that she always comes up with a reasonable reason!" thought the king of Gods, to then frown when he saw her standing up- I'm really sorry Laxus but i have to get back home! I had a splendid time talking to you and i'm very grateful for your tips. We should meet again, this is my number call me and we could arrange it- she handed him a piece of paper. As their hands brushed a cold shiver ran through Laxus's spine, "Who is this girl?... Or should i be asking what?" he questioned himself- I always love making new friends!- that was the only thing that the Thunder God didn't want to know about Nix, cause friends don't sleep with each other.

Also, he doesn't only want to be sex partners with her... "What do i want from her" he asked himself as he saw her running under the snow from inside the cafe. Even though he still didn't have an answer he knew one thing, he had enough of acting as a fool. So he stood up and ran after her- Nix! Wait!- the Gods's king yelled from the top of his lungs, succeeding in stopping her- You really ran fast- he commented breathless, as he got to her side.

-Why did you follow me"- asked, intrigued, the adolescent.

-You said that if i wanted to meet you i only have to call you- Laxus simply answered, wearing a smirk on his face.

-I meant a phone ring!- giggled Nix, knowing that he was only joking- But i really must go home...

-Can't you just phone your parents and tell them that you will be returning home late?- Laxus had to swallow his growl. He was getting more and more frustrated by each second he spends with her. He can't understand why, but the feeling that she was trying to evade him brought a strange felling to his left chest... pain but he wasn't hurt.

-I can't- the Thunder God's confusion and anger didn't let him hear how her voice was breaking as she spoke.

-Why?!

-Because they are dead!- shouted Nix with tears steaming from her eyes, tears that seemed to be made of ice. However, Laxus didn't noticed that cause he was paying too much attention to the sorrow in her blue eyes- I always go home at the same time with the silly idea that they might enter by the door and say, 'Hey sorry we were late tonight!'- her knees could no longer stand her weight but just as she was about to collide on the cold ground, covered with snow, Laxus caught her- I always wait... I always wait at the same time each day... The same time that the police came home to inform me that my parent's car was found, destroyed, in the bottom of a hill...

Her sobs were uncontrollable now and the sky wasn't snowing anymore... It looked more like a snow storm. Although, this time the Thunder God didn't notice it too- Everything will be fine. I'm here for you Nix... i can't say that i know the feeling of loosing s dad you love cause...- he couldn't believe what he was doing. He had forbidden anyone to speak of his father in front of him... However here he was, telling this girl he only met a month ago, the story of his life WILLINGLY-... mine tried to kill me- "Well it was rather eat than kill... but no now is looking for techniques right now" he contemplated in his mind, being brought back by Nix's gasp.

-Thant's horrible!- she exclaimed, sadness forgotten and replaced by anger- How could a father do something like that?!- "We had all been asking ourselves that for millenniums" the king of Gods thought- I believe children must be loved and treasured no matter what! At least that is what i would do if i were a mother!

-And i'm sure you would be a marvellous one, Nix- murmured Laxus, forgetting how closed they were and that she would be able to hear him. So when he stood up and saw her blushing he thought it was because of crying in front of her. For one thing that he learned form her is that she hates to show weakness in front of anyone.

-Thanks for the vote of confidence Laxus- whispered to herself, low enough that not even the Thunder God's senses could hear her, and stood up brushing all the snow off- I don't want to be home alone... could you stay with me tonight?- she asked shyly.

Looking him through her long eyelashes with a delicate pink blush decorating her cheeks and eyes begging for company, taking his breath away. However no matter how much Laxus wanted himself to believe that the kind of help she was asking for was the one he had been craving since he heard her speak, he couldn't do it. She deserved better...

-Of course!- he answered with more force to his regret but covered it well by extending his right arm, for Nix to take... Which she did to the God's king relieve- Show the way, my lady.

Both of them chuckled before starting to walk while being impulsed by the icy wind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another side, a God and a Goddess were having a very important conversation- Brother i think he already knows- Levy whisperedsobbed to the hologram of Bickslow.

-I odn't think so... he might suspect but showed no sign of knowing the entire truth yet- he tried to calm down his little sister.

-I think we should tell him. I loath lying to MY King!- the Spring goddess begged.

-No! If we do it then everything we had been working for would be ruined!- warned the Sun God.

-But we had promised, a millennium ago, that we would tell the truth when the right time would came...- murmured the Queen of the Underworld.

-Did you forget what he did when he thought that we were sharing an affair?!- exclaimed the Music God- He almost started a War of Gods! If he ever finds out the real truth, _she_ will be dead as soon as he lays eyes on _her_!

-But...

-The answer is no!- he cut her off before disappearing into thin air, leaving a teary Levy behind.

* * *

><p>Unknown to both of them, Gajeel and Lisana were hearing the conversation and now they were sure that they need to find the truth of, what happened between their beloved ones? And who is s<em>he<em>?


	3. Part 3: An actual invitation

-Mmm- Nix groaned as she began to stir. She felt rarely warm this morning, she only noticed that the warmness was from another body when she finally opened her eyes and saw two strong arms wrapped protectively around her waist- What the fu...- she began to whisper but stopped frozen as she suddenly recall last night's events.

Laxus had walked her home and had stayed over. Nix had made hot chocolate (It had became a routine for them) and they had talked and laughed until she had fallen asleep. "He must have carried me to my bed and decided to sleep next to be, rather than on the sofa" she thought annoyed with total intention of yelling at him for being the biggest pervert she had ever met. However when she turned around, the only thing she could do is blush crimson red. Laxus's lips were only millimetres away from hers and his face showed such a peace expression, as if he hadn't felt like that for a while, that Nix immediately forgot about her anger and only contemplated the handsome man that was on her bed.

She didn't know how much time had passed since she began staring at the sleeping face of Laxus. It could had passed seconds, minutes or even hours! But for her it felt as if she was on her own dimension... he had been so good and sweet for her this last months, specially yesterday, that she almost felt bad for how she snapped at him when he tried to flirt with her the first afternoon they met. But he well deserved it! After all he was married and had the nerve to woo an adolescent he just met!

Nix had noticed the married ring he always wears as soon as he sat in front of her that day. She felt as if some kind of magic draw her to notice it. As if his wife wanted all the women to know that he already had owner. Of course to some women it wouldn't matter if he was married or no, they would still have sex with him. But she wasn't like them, she needed to be treated with respect.

Nix sighed lowly, fearing to wake him up, and moved out of bed slowly to get ready for school. She still had to take a shower, get dressed and make breakfast for the two of them. "I think that pancakes and cereals would be nice for today. After all everybody likes them" she decided mentally.

* * *

><p>In some place at the Underworld, far from the Spring Goddess's sight and ears, Gajeel and Lisanna met ready to start discussing their problem- Who do you think that <em>she <em>is?- asked the nymph- Levy said that you already knew.

- I suspect that it is the same person that took both of them under her protection when they had disappeared for two decades- they both turned silent, their faces showing sorrow as they remembered the worst twenty years of their life- MY Queen used to go a lot above to earth, even if she didn't have to anymore. At the beginning i thought that it was cause she was missing the sun but then i noticed that another two people met with her too. Both energies very strong, one of them was Bickslow... however he didn't always come, but the other yes- Lisanna gasped at the discovery.

She also had noticed the usual disappearances of her husband but never thought that he was doing that- Also the secret meetings stopped sixteen years ago, didn't they?- the nymph noted out loud.

-You noticed it too?- Gajeel crooked an eyebrow impressed as he received an affirmative nod- Well... i'll send hell hounds to search for _her_ energy.

-What will we do when we find _her_?- Lisanna asked frightfully under the murderer red eyes of the King of the Underworld.

-We will kill _her_- he stated- No one takes my wife away from me and lives to count it. I'll show _her_ to fear Tartar.

* * *

><p>Returning to Nix's bedroom. The Thunder God began to wake up slowly not liking the feeling of not having his new teddy bear (Nix) between his arms. He yawned stretching his arms over his head before getting out of bed and follow the seductively singing voice of Nix.<p>

So I'm daydreamin'

With my chin in the palm of my hands

About you

You

And only you

Got me

Daydreaming, with my chin in the palm of my hands

About you

You

And only you

For you oh oh oh

For you oh oh oh

For you oh oh oh

For you oh oh

"Although it was the end of the song, it was the best feast that my ears have ever had. I hope she was singing of me... WHAT am i thinking?! She surely was singing about me!... But what if there is already a man in her life? That would explain her distance with me... Then i'll have to kill that guy and be there to comfort her!" the King of Gods debated in his head as he sat on the dinner table.

-Laxus you are up!- exclaimed Nix after a squeeze of surprise, that he thought was adorable- I made pancakes, i hope you like them! I also have cereal but i don't know what kind do you like. Chocolate, honey, sugar, normal, fruits?

-I'll have the honey one, please- he answered and turned his head to see her. At that moment he noticed the private school uniform she was wearing- You have school today?- the God asked her as she placed a plate of honey cereals and another full of pancakes in front of him.

-Dah- was her response with a look that said 'What else do you expect?'- It's Thursday, the last day before i have to do my presentation.

-Than take the day off- smirked Laxus beginning to eat- You have to relax, you are very stressed about your presentation. Call your school to tell them that you will stay home giving a few final touches to your project and go out with me to have some fun.

-That would be lying!- shouted Nix not snapping out of his shock.

-And what?- the Thunder God shrugged from shoulders- You need to get some rest, you have been working a lot on that project as well as i know that you still had to do a lot of homework and study for your tests. One day off is the least you deserve for so much hard work- he told her completely convinced of his words, making her blushed at his praises and kind words.

-Ok... i think that it won't hurt to lie once- she murmured gazing the floor.

-Good! Now call them and change your outfit- he noticed that Nix was about to yell at him for go around giving her orders in her own house, but cut her off by continuing talking- I'm taking you to the famous 'Levy', i know you really like flowers. So which better place for you to relax than a botanical garden named after the Greek Goddess of Spring?!

Laxus saw her shoulders relax and the anger fly away from her face-I think that none- she sighed with a tired and grateful small smile to then began walking- Give me ten minutes and i'll be ready- she said before closing the door of her bedroom.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out of her room, she took more than she said she would but it was totally worth it... she looked breathless. She was wearing a black infinity scarf and black and white striped sweater. Some sexy above-the-knee boots with a high-waisted full skirt. The outfit is pulled together with a thin light brown belt, black tights, and a leather book bag. Her wavy blue hair fell around her as the slight make up she was wearing made her stand out even more, if that was possible. "She looks hot as Tartar!" he drooled in his mind, shifting his gaze away from her quickly before she noticed how stupid he was acting.

-Sorry for making you wait!- Nix apologized before sitting next to Laxus and beginning eating. They start eating in silence but ended up in a pleasant talk, which finished in a fight cause the Thunder God wasn't going to help Nix out with washing the plates. After an hour of discussing she ended up winning- See it wasn't that difficult!- she smirked teasingly at Laxus as they walked out of the flat.

-Don't push it girl!- warned, pissed because he lost, the King of Gods- You won't like the results.

Nix didn't open her mouth during all the way towards 'Levy' but kept her satisfied smirk on her lips...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The song is Daydreamin by Ariana Grande**_


	4. Part 4: An actual meeting with Gods

-I never get bored of this place!- murmured in aw Nix as she spun under the violet jacarandas that were all over the hectare. Being at that place always made her feel safe and in peace... as if there was someone watching for her-Laxus? What's wrong?- she asked her friend concerned cause he was making a disgusted face.

-Nothing- he answered, suspiciously too fast.

-Of course, by the way my grand mother is Madonna- Nix said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from him- Come on tell me the truth!

-Ok, ok i'll tell you- he sighed defeated under Nix's puppy eyes- The truth is that i had just spotted two of my oldest friends having sex under one of those jacarandas...

-What?!- the adolescent cried indignantly. 'Levy' was where her parents always took her for her birthday, that place was sacred to her and her family- You both stop in this right moment!- Nix demanded to the couple that was starting to take their clothes off- She was so angry that she didn't notice the deadly auras that the white haired man and brown haired woman were emanating- Is that you have so low respect as a woman that you let a man fuck you in a public space?!

* * *

><p>-How dare you?!- Evergreen (Aphrodite) exclaimed.<p>

She wasn't going to let a little girl talk to her like that. However just when she was about to curse her to live in a horrible body for the rest of eternity, she froze the girl's next words- You are a gorgeous woman, he needs to treat you as a lady, shower you with love, show you that he will be there for you and that you are the only one in his eyes... not screw you in front of people as if you were a slut! Cause you are not one!

-You think that i am beautiful?- murmured a blushing Evergreen.

-Even a blind could see that- Nix's answer only increased Ever's blush. "Ok, i won't curse her" she decided in her head- Look, sorry for my outburst but this place is one of my last and only memories i've got from my dead parents- "Wow! It's been a while since i've met a mortal with such a pure love" exclaimed stunned the Goddess of Love as she saw the heart of the adolescent with her magic eyes- Also, i loath when people use love as a game. Love is one of the feelings that must be treasure the most!

-I know!- interb¡vined the Goddess of Beauty- The world would be much a better place if everyone had someone to love.

-At least someone that understands me!- sighed relived Nix earning a nod from Evergreen-Also, it's kind of entertaining to watch a good love triangle problem.

-Kind of?- inquired Ever with a knowing smile.

-Ok a lot!- admitted the adolescent.

-I like you kid, by the way my name is Evergreen- announced the Goddess extending her hand for Nix to shake, which she did with a smile.

-As the Greek Goddess of Beauty and Love?- Ever nodded with a proud and cocky smile as she laughed in her head imagining the little girl's reaction if she finds out the truth- It suits you- the adolescent praised, making the Goddess blush again- My name is Nix, a pleasure to meet you!

* * *

><p>-It's not Manly to be ignored!- protested Elfman (Ares), not liking at all this girl that appeared from no where and stole all the attention from his woman.<p>

-It's not Manly to treat your woman as a bitch either, mister- Nix poked his broad chest with a finger sending him a cold glare that made him shiver- If you want to be a Man you should respect women first- the adolescent scolded the God, who felt ashamed from being reminded of how a true Man should act.

-You already know my name but i don't know yours.

-Elfman God of War!- he exclaimed receiving a hit in his head by Ever.

-Jajaja... he's so funny...- Evergreen laughed nervously while Nix was watching them with a crooked eyebrow.

-Ok... by the way Elfman if you want her to forgive you i recommended you to buy her jewelry and take her out for a romantic dinner- the adolescent advised before turning around- Sorry guys but i came here with someone, bye bye.

"Maybe she isn't that bad" the War God thought as he transported Ever and him to Paris.

* * *

><p>-You truly are amazing- muttered under his breath Lauxs as he watch Nix scold his aunt and his son. It was incredible how easily it was for her to stuck a chord of a God or Goddess and leave unharmed.<p>

-Sorry for keeping you waiting!- she apologized to him before returning to their walk. They chat and laughed as they contemplated the flowers and plants of the green house, loving each second of it. Specially the Thunder God that was able to see a new part of Nix, her childish one... who would have thought that she would cry cause her ice-cream fell to the ground?!- Thanks you once more for bringing me here... it brought back a lot of memories i thought that died with my parents- she told the God while they were having something to drink in the cafe of 'Levy'- I always loved this place's coconut cheesecake... mom used to buy me one for my birthday- Laxus's heart pained at seeing her sad smile and a single crystal tear fell from her eye, still don't knowing why he felt like that- Ups sorry, i'm getting to emotional today- she wiped the tear away- I hope you had a good day too... Laxus?- she asked concerned cause the King of Gods didn't answer her.

-I did indeed- the God answered cracking a smile slowly. He had a good time! He didn't get angry at people cause they treated him as equal, he didn't have to worry about anyone in the Olympus or out of it, he laughed carefree, he teased her mockingly, he didn't have to curse anyone... he felt for the first time peace- The best time in all my life- he confessed to the wide open woman in front of him- And i'd like to repeat it some other day.

-Yeah, me too- Nix answered as soon as she recovered from her shock.

- Laxus-sama?!- exclaimed a very familiar voice behind him. When the Thunder God turned around his suspicions were confirmed, Freed (Athena) was there. _**(A/N: I know that Athena should be female but in Fairy Tail Freed and Levy are the only one that would suit the character).**_

"Why is everyone here today?!" the Thunder God thought annoyed. After all he just wanted to enjoy his time, _alone_, with Nix.

-Friend of yours?- asked his companion with a small smile, "I bet she likes the idea of making a new friend" noted the Gods's king.

-Yes, he is- Laxus indicated to the God of Wisdom to sit with them- Nix, this is my good and old friend Freed. Freed, this is my new and dear friend Nix.

* * *

><p>-Friend?- asked Freed confused cause his father never is friends with a woman, they are always to get laid. But shut up when the Thunder God shot him a deadly glare, luckily for him Nix didn't see it.<p>

-Why is it that all of your friends and you have the name of Greek Gods?- the adolescent inquired curiously.

-Well your name is of a Roman Goddess- interrupted Freed.

-It is?- asked the other two at the same time.

-Yes, Nix the Goddess of Winter. The owner of the icy winds, snow and ice. Queen of demons- the God of Wisdom began to explain- Wife of the dead Demon King as well as mother of Ultear, princess of darkness, Lyon and Grey, princes of ice, Eve, prince of snow, and Shellia, princess of the icy winds, all of them are demons. Myths said that she was a gorgeous Goddess, kind but strict. Heroes could find shelter in her palace but if they try to deceive her they would face a horrible death.

* * *

><p>-I never heard of her- murmured Nix surprised, trying to process all the information.<p>

-That's because she is normally confused with a demon but indeed she is a full Goddess- explained the Wisdom's God.

-Wow... now that's something interesting. It looks like you truly love to explain things, could it be that you are a teacher?- Nix asked curios again.

-It seems that you are a curious girl- chuckled Freed.

-On that you are wrong- she answered ignoring the black aura that suddenly surrounded him. After all no one tells the God of Wisdom that he is wrong- It's not that it seems, i AM very curious. So much that people always tell me to be careful for 'curiosity killed the cat'- she giggled a bit before continuing talking with her new friend until it was late and they all needed to head back home.

-Freed liked you- told her Laxus as they reached the door of her flat.

-Yeah, i liked him too- she said leaning on the door- He seems to be a good guy and friend.

-On that you are wrong- Laxus differed with a cocky smirk- It's not that it seems, he IS a very good guy and friend.

Both of them laughed but Nix noticed that Laxus was, rarely, tense and silent ever since Freed mentioned the Roman Goddess- Is there something wrong?

-No- he shook his head from side to side before turning around- I just... need to think... about a few things...

-Ok...- said a bit unsure Nix- You know that i'm right here for anything you need, don't you?

-I do- Laxus answered with a small sad smile before leaving a confused Nix behind.

* * *

><p>"Beautiful... kind and strict... affinity with winter... her name is Nix... they are both so similar. Could it be that both of them are the same?... No! She would have told me... maybe she doesn't remember... ah! I'll need Freed's help on this" argued in his head the Thunder God as he entered the Olympus.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in some other part there were a bunch of sibling discussing something important:<p>

-We need to protect_ her_ from _him_- a boy stated.

-No! It looks like he means no harm to _her_- a girl interrupted.

-But how will we know that _he _won't change _his _mind when _he _finds out the truth- another guy pointed out.

-We just need to keep our eyes on t_hem_ and everything will be alright- the same girl argued back.

-I think the same that our sister- a boy and a girl said at the same time.

-_He _might be a good card to have on our side when everything explodes- the first girl tried to convinced her young twin brothers who at the end nodded but a bit unsure...


	5. Part 5: An actual research

-This is going no where!- yelled frustrated and angry the King of Gods.

-We need to be patient Laxus-sama. The only things that are known of the Roman Goddess Nix are about how she ruled over her demons, the stories of her children and the tales that heroes told about her, which are low cause only three demi-gods met her, and all this information is vague- tried to reason Fried, not noticing the small lightnings that were running through his father's body. It had passed another month since Laxus had met Nix and each second he passes with her he treasures it a lot. He leaves half dead to any man who tried to put a move on her (They are not dead only cause he doesn't to make Nix suspicious), comes up with a good for Mira excuse each time he returns to the Olympus at night, tries to move on with his relationship with her but each time she ends up very angry with him and leaves him behind as well as confused. However, he still had this suspicions that she was the Roman Goddess of Winter and when Freed confirmed that there was magic surrounding her it only re forced his suspicions. So hearing that the Roman Goddess, Nix, was married and had kids made his blood boil- It's almost as if she wanted to be known the least... in exception of her power, which it seems by what we had found that she is quiet powerful. If we want to get more information we should talk with her children, they are the only ones that might know everything about her.

-And where are we going to find them?!- barked the Thunder Mage annoyed at the mention of Nix's children... AGAIN! But then he noticed the red face of his son and crooked an eyebrow, curiosity growing inside of him- What are you hiding from me Freed?

-Well... the reason for why i knew about Nix was because... i used to date her daughter Ultearl...- answered the Wisdom God slowly while he was gazing the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. _**(A/N: Athena didn't date any of Nix's children... specially cause i had invented this Goddess).**_

-You dated Nix's daughter... didn't she tried to kill you when you both broke up?!- inquired Laxus with an amusing tone, loving to tease his son. After all the God of Wisdom doesn't have a very active love life.

-Well it was a mutual decision...- started Freed but his father cut him off.

-Which means that she was the one that dumped you.

-Yeah...- sighed the younger God before continuing talking- But what matters right now is that i know where is Nix's ice palace.

-Then what are we waiting for!- exclaimed Laxus impatiently- Lead the way Freed!- he demanded and his son did as he was ordered to. After a long trip through the coldest mountains in Earth, they reached their destiny_** (A/N: The castle looks like the one of Elza in the movie Frozen but bigger).**_"Good taste... another thing to add to the things they have in common" thought grumpily Laxus-You seem nervous, Freed- commented the Thunder God, teasingly, to his son as this was shivering.

-It had been almost a century since i had last seen Ultear... and that last day was when she broke up with me- answered the Wisdom God, wincing at the memory.

-Everything is going to be ok, so don't worry- tried to cheer him up his father.

-Do you really think that?- asked Freed hopefully.

-No, but i want answers and i'm getting them with or without you- stated Laxus, slamming the doors open- Is anyone home?!- he shouted from the top of his lungs only receiving one hundred swords pointing at him- It looks like there is someone...- he muttered under his breath but when he was about to kill them all with his thunder someone talked.

-Stop it guys they are welcomed guests- a beautiful black haired woman woman in a long strapless black dress appeared on the top of the stairs- King of Gods, Laxus, and God of Wisdom welcome to the ice palace and to the winter lands, domain of my mother. I am Ultear, Princess of Darkness, daughter of Tenebris (darkness in latin) King of Demons and Demon of Darkness, as well as Nix Goddes of Winter and Queen of Demons- anger began to overflow in Laxus- We had been waiting for you.

-Really?- asked suspiciously the Thunder God, not liking at all the smugly look in Ultear face- We?

-Yes, my siblings and i had noticed the interest that both of you had on our mother and knew that sooner or later you would like more information that what everybody knows- she turned around- Follow me, it's tea time and everyone is waiting for you- she said before walking away.

-Something else is going on- whispered Laxus to Freed as they followed Ultear.

-I know- the Wisdom God murmured back- But knowing her as much as i do, it's better follow her games for now.

The King of Gods grunted unsure but didn't say anything. After all he loathed to be treated as a puppet.

* * *

><p>-We had been looking for <em>her<em> two full months and we've got nothing!- growled Gajeel, while Lisana and he were strolling through the cold streets of Urbem Nubila **_(A/N: It means Snow City in Latin)._**

-I wouldn't say that- said fearfully the nymph. Making him angrier "Why do i have to work with such a coward?! If all female were like MY Queen, everything would be better" thought the Underworld's King- We at least know that _she _lives here, that reduces the research a lot...

-But we still don't know who _she_ is! Or why would she help MY Queen and Bickslow?!- exclaimed frustrated the God in her face. Causing everyone that was around to run frightened and her to shiver from the depths of her bones- Is that a library?- he asked out loud when his eyes landed on an old building which was decorated with a winter theme, books decorating the shop window- Let's get inside! I need something to buy for MY Queen!- he barked the order and slammed the door open- Do you work here?!- he asked/demanded to the sky blue haired woman behind the reception, who barley looked up from her book. "MY Queen does the same thing... What am i thinking?! Comparing MY Queen with a mere mortal... that's insulting!" he thought over in his head.

-I own the place, so if you don't lower your voice and apologize for almost breaking my door i'll have to ask you to leave the building- her voice emotionless but colder than ice, as she simply flipped a page.

Her serenity and that she owns the library, only having sixteen years old, shocked the God and Nymph- Aren't you a bit young to work?- ended up being Lisanna the one that broke the ice.

-My parents died and left me the shop for me to run- she curtly answered, by her tone you could tell that she didn't like talking about it.

-So now you should hate Gajeel, don't you?!- muttered the God under his breath. However, the mortal was able to hear him and that comment made her look up from her book.

-The Greece God from mythology?- inquired the adolescent. Gajeel face palmed himself inside his mind for his stupidity- I don't know why you would mention him but no, i don't hate him. He only reigns the Underworld, he doesn't choose who lives or dies. If i hated someone that would be the fates, they were the ones that cut the string... but i don't either. For i know that their time came... even if it was in a car accident- the grip she had on her book tightened as the God and the nymph watched her in a surprised silence. "She is so strong and doesn't judge... as MY Queen" noted the King of the Underworld glad that someone mortal didn't hate him- However, you are not here to hear sad stories. You are here to buy a book, what kind of book are you looking for?

-My wife reads anything and i can assure you that she already read almost all the books that you've got- shook his head the God of the Underworld amused.

-And could it be that this beautiful lady is your wife?- inquired the adolescent.

-What?! No!- both if them exclaimed horrified by the idea.

-I'm married to his wife's brother!- the nymph corrected the mortal as soon as she broke from her disgust trance- By the way my name is Lisanna.

-The name is Gajeel- grunted the God as he followed the mortal to the new section.

-Nix, a pleasure to meet you!- presented herself the adolescent...


	6. Part 6: An actual truth or not

The Thunder God followed his son's ex-girlfriend trough the corridors of the castle until they reached a huge garden decorated with plants and flowers that can only grow in winter. In middle of all the flowers there were four demons sitting in front of a round table. One man had black hair and dark color eyes, another man had white hair and also dark color eyes, this one had a girl sitting on his lap. She had pink hair and blue eyes, they look as if they were a couple. At least there was another man but this one was short, had blonde hair and green eyes.

-Guys this are Laxus, king of Gods, and you already know Freed- presented us Ultear. The black haired man and white haired one glared daggers at the Thunder God as the other two smiled politely and grated happily to their ex-brother in law- Laxus, Freed this are my siblings. Lyon the Ice Prince- she pointed at the white haired man, who barely nod his head- His twin brother, Grey, and also Ice Prince- now it was the time for the black haired man to nod his head- His wife Sheilla as well as Princess of the Icy Winds-the pink haired woman smiled brightly and waved her hand, much to her husband's discomfort- Before you ask, yes he married his little sister. Nothing that another Gods haven't done already- the darkness princess quickly said before the King of Gods could open his mouth, which was rewarded with a growl of warning from the God- And lastly but not least, Eve prince of Snow.

-A pleasure to see you again Freed and to meet you your Highness- the petite one said while bowing.

"I think i like him the most... then comes his pink haired sister. I loath the rest of them" stated inside of his head Laxus as he glared-Wait a moment! How could you be children from the same mother and father if you are so different?- inquired, curious, the Thunder God.

-Oh, that's easy!- exclaimed Shellia- I've got my grand-mother's, from my father's side, hair color and mother's eyes's color. Ultear, Grey and Lyon gained their hair and eye color from our father. However Lyon's magic reacted in a different way in him than in Grey, turning his hair white. And Eve got grand-mother's, from mom's side, eyes color...- all the demons stiffened at the mentioned of their godly grand-mother, which raised Laxus's curiosity. "What's going on?" he asked himself- And both of our godly grand grand-parents have blonde hair. So that's from where our physical genes come from- she finished with big smile and panting cause she didn't stop to breath during all her speech.

-Well that explains a lot- muttered under his breath the Wisdom God.

-You didn't know?!- questioned Laxus to his son.

-I never asked, it surprises me as well- answered Freed, thinking about it for the first time.

-You are here for answers, aren't you?- barked Grey- You want to know why that little mortal, Nix, is so similar to mom?- the Ice Prince ignored the growl of warning from the Thunder God and continued spatting words full of hater- Well the answer are three words: Levy and Bickslow.

Laxus's eyes flew open at the mentioning of two of his many children- When they ran away cause their beloved ones betrayed them, mom gave them shelter and treated them as family- restarted the conversation Lyon- But when Gajeel begins to suspect of who might had helped them so he could kill her, instead of helping her they imprison her inside of a newborn baby!

-That was your mortal Nix, Laxus- added Ultear with a sad tone- Our mother had been asleep for sixteen years now... i think that you had already noticed that Nix's body is colder than other humans- the Thunder God nodded his head, immersed in the conversation- If we don't free our mother from her prison, the mortal body of that girl won't be able to stand so much cold... and end up dying.

-What?!- yelled the King of Gods angrily. First his brother wants to kill the woman he is wooing, then their children impression a Goddess inside of her and now she is about to die from freezing!- How do we stop this from happening?!

-We need to break the spell that maintain our mother prisoner,...- began Shellia.

-...for that we need to do a a ritual under the full moon- finished Eve.

-The next full moon is in two days- commented the God of Wisdom.

-Then we have to hurry!- stated the King of Gods- Start preparing the things for the ritual if you need something just ask me or Freed. I'll be bringing Nix to wherever and whenever she needs to be.

-The lake behind the forest of Urbem Nubila at midnight and the only thing we need is a bit of your blood, Laxus- said Shellia.

-Ok then take it!- ordered the eldest one of them all and they did as they were demand to- We'll be there- with that said the meeting was finished and the Gods gone.

* * *

><p>-What are we going to do when he finds out that we lied to him?- asked, shivering, Shellia.<p>

-It will be very late- answered Lyon while hugging his wife tighter.

-Mom would be already awaken- continued Eve.

-And the mortal Nix... dead- finished Grey and Ultear at the same time...


	7. Part 7: An actual discovery

Run that's all he did, he run as fast as he could so he would be next to her. So he would be able to help her if her time to... go away was coming. He wanted to be by her side, he did want to her to spend her last moments with him. He wanted to see her smile to him, he wanted to spy her when she sings, he wanted her to laugh because of him, he wanted to see her adorable blush dedicated just for him, he wanted to feel the little bit of warmness that her body is able to emanate when he hugs her in her sleep, he wants to feel that internal peace that only she is able to grant him... but more than anything he wishes for them to be able to spend her last moments in their own world. A world where Olympus's or Earth's problems don't get through, a world in which they can be together and feel safe and perfect in each others arms.

He still didn't know why. He had never slept with her, he had never even kissed those tempting lips, so why would he want so much a girl that rejected him thousands of times cause she knew that he was married?!

Looking for answers in his head he recalled what happened before he left the Olympus:

_-That Nix is going to die?!- sobbed Evergreen. Not liking at all that one of her few female friends, to no say only, was going to pass away._

_-That's not Manly at all!- exclaimed Elfman at the edge of tears. __And Freed wasn't any better, even though he already knew. After their meeting at 'Levy' the four of them had been meeting a lot, specially when they found out that Laxus was wooing her. Ever and Nix played Eros (Cupid in Roman) all over the city while the three of the boys laughed at their childish behavior but they only puffed their cheeks angrily and continued with their little game. Freed and the mortal would went to every museum, exposition and library that was in the city, the God of Wisdom really pulled a good show as a history teacher. The most funny of all the things that happened on those boring trips, in Laxus's opinion **(A/N: Don't get me wrong! I love history!)**, was that once Elfman made a comment that men were chosen for war because they were stronger. At that Nix' jumped to the rescue of __feminism and told the War God that women could be as strong as men. That ended up with him teaching her how to fight- Nix promised that she would kick my ass as soon as i finished training her, it's not Manly to break promises!_

_-There still is a way to save her. reminded them Freed, trying to think positive. There still was so many things that he wanted to teach her._

_-But what will happen if her body would give up before full moon?- asked fearfully the Goddess of Love as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. At that question the King of Gods tensed "What would i do if i lost her?" he thought. He got so costume to have her this last two months that he couldn't even imagine a life without her- You should be by her side, Laxus-sama._

_-Why me?!- he inquired defensively "Why am i acting so defensive?" he questioned himself not knowing what was going inside his head._

_-Men are really so dense!- exclaimed Evergreen, angering the three Gods- You are in love with her- she said slowly with a knowing smile- It is written in every part of you whenever you look at her!_

_The Thunder God was shocked at what his aunt was saying. He had lived so much time never experienced love, that wasn't familiar, that he couldn't believe that he fell for a simple mortal. "But she isn't a simple mortal, she is Nix... OUR Nix" reminded him his unconscious- I can't- he ended up saying._

_-Why not?!- demanded Ever, Freed and Elfman._

_-Because even if i was in love with her, every time try to make a move on her she gets angry. And i don't know why! - yelled frustrated the King of Gods._

_-I do- said a voice behind them. A voice that the four of them knew quite well, a voice that sent shivers through their spine- Don't you even dare to send anyone to protect that little mortal of yours, Laxus._

_Fear was the only emotion that the Thunder God could feel, "Was she already dead?... OR worst?" he began to panic- What have you done to Nix, Mirajane?!- shouted the King of Gods to his wife._

_-I found out about your little 'affair' a long while ago- began the Queen of Gods enjoying how the suspense was killing them- So i payed her a visit..._

_-You better not have done anything!- yelled furious Laxus not imagining what that jealous demon he has as wife would have done to someone as pure as HIS Nix._

_-I didn't, i went with the intention to torture that mere mortal- they all tensed drastically- However you would all know my surprise when she answered me when i asked her what she thought of you, Laxus. She said and i quot: 'Handsome, a total bad-ass, intelligent and what every girl wants... but unluckily already taken. I'm not the kind of girl that goes for the man of another woman'- the Thunder God's eyes couldn't be wider than they already were and his jaw was as low as possible "She is attracted to me?" he noted happily in his head- She had noticed the magic wedding ring i put in your finger- she continued pointing at the gold ring in Laxus's finger. He, Freed, Elfman and Evergreen had just noticed it- Only females that my husband had an intention to woo would see it, not only that they would be drawn to it... they would know that he already had an owner._

_-You did what?!- the Gods's King's mind was giving up already, too much information for one night._

_-Of course it didn't work- continued, completely ignoring Laxus, Mira- Even if they knew that my husband was already married, his charms were a fair risk for them to take. Until Nix came along, when i heard her answer i left her live a bit longer and spied on both of you. I saw how she fell deep and painfully slowly in love with you, Laxus- once again the Thunder's God's jaw dropped "Yeah, too many emotions" he stated in his head sitting down on his throne- But she never gave in to the temptation. She stayed strong and faithful to her pride as a woman. During my time watching her i had grown to like her and discovered something very important... I hate being married to someone that doesn't love me at all, someone that as soon as another pretty female comes along he would ran after them. I want to find a man that i love and he loves me back, someone i can trust. As well as i can't keep such a cute couple apart from each other._

_-Mira... are you saying what i think you are saying?- asked slowly the Gods's King, not knowing if he had to be happy or sad._

_-What am i trying to say is this...- suddenly the gold ring disappeared from the Thunder's God's finger- I set you free Laxus, we aren't married anymore. So go after your woman!_

_As soon as the words left her mouth, the new single God had already left the room and was running after his beloved one._

So maybe Ever was right, he Laxus King of Gods had fallen for a mortal- Laxus? What are you doing here? How did you even enter my house without a key?- asked him Nix as soon as he barged into her flat.

-I left her- he was only able to say.

-What? I don't understand. What do you mean by 'i left her'?- inquired the adolescent confused and concerned by the sudden change of behavior of her friend. Out of the blue she was trapped between Laxus's body and the kitchen's table- What are you...

-I divorced my wife- cut her off the God, taking Nix by surprise. She was expecting that to happen... ever!- I left her cause i'm in love with you- he finally admitted it to her and himself- Don't say anything- Laxus said when he saw her opening her mouth to comment- Just sing with me- he demanded before lifting her and caring her to the living where he sat her on his lap, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

><p>At the beginning Nix felt confused, shocked, more confusion and then an ecstasy able to make her explode. so if he wanted her to sing with him she would do it gladly cause now there was nothing that made her feel that her love for this man was something wrong.<p>

So when he started to sing, Nix just followed his suit.

**Laxus**

My love,

There's only you in my life

the only thing that's right

**Nix**

My first love

You're every breath that I take

youre every step I make

**Laxus**

And I

**Nix**

(And I-I-I)

**Laxus**

I want to share

**Both**

All my love with you

**Laxus**

No one else will do...

**Nix**

And your eyes

**Laxus**

Your eyes, your eyes

**Both**

They tell me how much you care

Ooh yes, you will always be

My endless love

Two hearts,

Two hearts that beat as one

Our lives have just begun

**Nix**

And Forever

**Laxus**

(oooo)

**Both**

I'll hold you close in my arms

I can't resist your charms

**Nix**

And love

**Laxus**

ohh love

**Both**

I'll be a fool

For you,

I'm sure

**Nix**

You know I don't mind

**Laxus**

Oh, you know I don't mind

**Both**

'Cause you,

You mean the world to me

Oh

**Nix**

I know

**Laxus**

I know

**Both**

I've found in you

My endless love

do do do do do

do do do do do

do do doo doo

Oooh, and love

**Laxus**

Oh, love

**Both**

I'll be that fool

For you,

I'm sure

**Nix**

you know I don't mind

**Laxus**

Oh you know-

**Both**

I don't mind

And, YES

You'll be the only one

'Cause no one no one can deny

This love I have inside

And I'll give it all to you

**Laxus**

My love

**Nix**

My love, my love

**Both**

My endless love

* * *

><p>No more words were needed, they made a silent pact with their looks full of an endless love and sealed it with a breathtaking kiss... or better say hot and sexy as Tartar make out session.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The song is Glee's version of an 'Endless Love'.**_


	8. Part 8: An actual fraud

-Laxus?- Nix asked slowly and worried. The last two days he had been acting strangely. He never left her side, he even stayed at home with her... in the same bed!, he forced her to skip school, he bought her a lot of things, gave her anything she asked for in the moment, and treated her as a Queen. Nix would be lying if she said that she didn't like it but she also noticed that behind those beautiful blue-green eyes there was so much pain and pity that concerned her a lot... by the look of his face you would think that she was going to die in any moment- Are you ok? Where are you taking me?- he didn't answer and just dragged me even more into the woods- Laxus stop it!- i broke free from his hold and stepped back a bit- I'm not moving from here until you tell me what is going on!

She could see the surprise and doubtness in her boyfriend's eyes but at the end he decided to ask- Do you believe in Greek Gods and Goddesses?

-Laxus...- murmured under her breath Nix, finally putting all the pieces together. His names and his friend's names, how he knew all that about Greece, how is possible that all the guys that tried to make a move on her ended up in hospital electrocuted (Yes, she noticed), why is that his marriage ring always draws her to see it "Mirajane... she wants everyone to know that he already has an owner. And he still plays with my heart as if it was a game!" thought angrily the adolescent- Y you a are... t the ki king o of G Gods!- she accused him in disbelief and embarrassment- You had been playing with me all the time!- she deviated her gaze away from the Laxus.

-What?! No!- the Thunder God exclaimed horrified at the statement of his girlfriend- I had never played with you!- with a few long steps he was in front of her but she still wasn't looking at him- Nix...- he said softer than he ever thought himself capable- Look at him!- he demanded forcing her by the chin- You are safe from Mirajane, my ex-wife, we really did break up. You are truly my endless love, the one i had been waiting for thousand of years- he admitted quietly, breaking one of Nix's walls with each word full of love. She tried not to fall for his trap... cause that was all she thought it was. However, it was so difficult when Laxus's eyes were shining with sincerity- Believe me...

-I... i... i believe you- the adolescent finally gave up, making her boyfriend the happiest male- But if you ever dare to cheat on me, as you did with Mirajane countless of times, i will disappear forever!- she threatened. Enjoying the fear, of living without her, that passed through the God's eyes- Now tell me what are we truly doing in middle of the woods at midnight?- the Gods's King tensed drastically at the grim memory of his problem, worrying Nix... again- Laxus... what's going on?- she asked slowly and carefully to not be too harsh with a delicate theme, as this seemed to be.

-Do you remember when Freed told us about the Roman Goddess Nix?- he asked her, only receiving a nod as an answer- Well... it looks like she once helped my daughter, Levy, to hide from Gajeel. He didn't like it at all, so he searched for who helped his wife to ran away from him thus he would be able to kill him/her- the Thunder God took a deep breath and rubbed his temple, all this issue was giving him a huge headache- Levy thought that the safest thing to do was to seal the Goddess of Winter in a new born baby...

-Which was me- interrupted Nix, putting together the puzzle- That's why i had always had a lower body temperature than the rest of my friends, or why i was so obsessed with mythology- she thought out loud, not noticing the proud expression of her boyfriend- But still that doesn't explain, why are we here?

-A human body isn't capable of standing so much cold... it would end up freezing to death- answered Laxus while wrapping his arms protectively around his scared girlfriend- But don't worry, there is a way to save you- he assured her before pecking her lips- Now we are going to the lake behind the forest, where Nix's children are going to remove the Goddess from inside you- the mortal looked at the God with big eyes full of relieve, hope and gratitude- And then... you'll be coming to the Olympus with me- he continued, trapping her between his body and a tree- So i can turn you into an immortal... as well as my new and last wife- he stated, not accepting no as an answer, to then steal a kiss from her tempting lips- We better keep on moving or we will be late- the King's God panted once they broke apart.

-You are finally here!- huffed, angrily, Grey.

-Shut it scum!- barked the Thunder God- My love are Eve, Shellia, Lyon, Grey and Ultear- Laxus presented them.

-Wow...- gasped the pink haired demon with teary eyes- You really look exactly as our mom- she told the mortal while hugging her tightly.

-You must have missed her a lot, this last sixteen years- said comfortingly Nix as she brushed Shellia's hair.

-You don't have any idea- whispered Lyon, only loud enough to be bearly heard. An awkward silence was formed to only be broken when Ultear announced that was time to start the ritual.

-It will hurt a bit but nothing that you won't be able to bear- told her the Snow Prince as he painted the ground under and around Nix with blood, that the mortal didn't want to know from where it came.

The five demons surrounded Nix and kneeled befor her-_Anecdota luna in tenebris illustrare quaeritur opem. Libera mater nostra de carcere in carcerem qui iniuste captivis. Redde nobis daemones filii vestri regine. Ne forte egrediatur ignis vestri, et in vinculis dare libertatem! _(Glimpses of the moon to brighten us in the dark, we ask your help. Libera our mother from his prison, a prison in which he was unjustly imprisoned. Give us back to us, your demons children, our your chains on fire and give freedom!)- the five of them chanted causing the blood to begin to shine and flow around Nix. _**(A/N: The chanting's language is latin)**_

Memories of another life started to appear inside of the mortal's mind-Wait a moment...- she murmured under her breath- This ritual will...- her eyes opened in realization and fear, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Thunder God- Laxus!- she screamed from the top of her lungs as a sharp pain hit her. The blood stopped from shinning, the chanting ceased, snow flakes came from Nix's body, the demons took them disappearing as fast as they could and the King of Gods ran to his beloved side before she could hit the ground- Laxus... i... love you- as soon as those words left her lips her heat stopped beating and her body turned into a red Camellia.

* * *

><p>Laxus watched... he watched as his endless love stop breathing, as her heart stopped beating, as her body turned into a flower... and he cried. He cried for the first time in his immortal life, his bawls could be heard through all the world, the skies poured hard along with his eyes and thunders expressed his rage as well as pain. He had been deceived, thanks to his stupidity his beloved one was dead.<p>

He continued crying until there were no more tears to shed, and then went to the Olympus. But now he was shallow from the inside, he was empty from the inside, he was incomplete- Laxus-sama why is the sky so uneasy? And where is Nix?- inquired Freed as soon as he entered the Olympus hall. Every God and Goddess from the twelve big were there as well as Gajeel, Levy and Erza (Hestia).

-Nix?!- exclaimed Bickslow and Levy at the same time, not believing what their ears were hearing.

-She is dead!- announced with a cracking voice Laxus as he clenched the Camellia tighter- Those demons deceived us!- now he yelled angrily and the sky shouted with him. Everyone that knew Nix began to cry from her lost, even Mira. But the ones that didn't know what was going on, looked at the scene with wide open eyes full of confusion. After all they had never seen their King cry... or any other God or Goddess.

-Camellia- said out loud Lucy (Demeter) gaining all the attention- The flower that my brother has is called Camellia, and the red Camellia means: burning, unconditional and lasting love.

-Endless Love- murmured Laxus while tearing a bit more. "She thought of me... until the end" thought the Thunder God bitterly.

-What's going on?!- finally demanded the Underworld's God.

-We can answer that- chanted the Sun God and Spring Goddess together. By the few information they could recollect and how much they knew Nix's children, they guessed what route it all ended up taking. Everyone looked at them hoping for an answer even the ones that knew the answer, cause they were curious of how they managed o discover the truth. In exception of Cana who guessed what truly happened too- First of all, Nix isn't dead...


	9. Part 9: An actual truth

-What do you mean by she isn't dead?!- yelled, practically everybody, in disbelief.

Cana, Levy and Bickslow shared a guilty gaze, which didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel whose heart clenched in pain. "So i will finally know what is the truth they so much didn't want me to discover" thought the Underworld's God- First of all we did never trap the Roman Goddess of Winter inside a new born baby- began the Goddess of Spring- We only casted a spell that would turn her into mortal as long as we thought it would be necessary.

-Which means...- began Laxus as his eyes opened widly at he realize what was going on.

-Yes, you fell in love with NIx who is a Goddess- said The underworld's Queen- The only thing that died tonight was her mortal body but she still is alive cause Gods and Goddesses can not be killed.

The rain suddenly stopped pouring, thunders ceased, and the sun shone as bright as it could cause there was no cloud in the sky- She is alive- the King of Gods murmured relieve and very happy. Freed, Evergreen, Elfman and Mirajane sighed and cheered at the good news that were receiving. However, the five of them turned serious seeing the grim expression on Levy's, Bickslow's and Cana's face.

-All this was my fault- admitted the Goddess of Wine, stepping in front- It all started when Levy and Bickslow caught their beloved ones having sex- Gajeel and Lucy winced at the memory, the Harvest's Goddess regretted everything direly... specially not being able to spend time with her daughter- I found them in Bickslow's temple, he was comforting a heart-broken Levy but in his eyes he was as bad as her... so i thought 'Those two cheaters need to pay'- she gulped hard under the glare of Gajeel- Thus i gave them a special wine that would make them horny as hell and the desire to have sex with the nearest living thing...- everything went quiet until the God of the Underworld decided to shout from the top of his lungs.

-You did what?!- his voice was sharp and full of hater as he pushed Cana against a wall, with all intentions of sending her to an eternity in Tartar.

-Enough!- demanded Laxus and everyone did as he ordered. They had never seen him so... uneasy. After all, he wanted to know why was his Endless Love being played- Continue with the story!

-The next morning i found myself nude on my bed with my little sister by my side, in no better shape than me- continued, this time the Sun's God. Gajeel would have began a duel by then but the sharp glare of his younger brother stopped him- Then i knew that all happened thanks to Cana's wine but when i tried to wake Levy up i had a premonition...

-I got pregnant with Nix- the Spring Goddess cut her brother off, gazing at her husband with a gaze full of regret. Not regret of having Nix, cause she was one of her best decisions ever, but for not telling him before.

On the other hand, Gajeel was shocked by everything that was going on. HIS Queen had a child with another one that wasn't him... Their children, Rogue and Wendy, had an older sister! He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

-We panicked- continued Cana- After all, we all know how Gajeel reacts if a male only looks a bit funny at his wife- everyone muttered states of accordance under their breaths, ignoring the deadly glares of the Underworld's King- We were afraid of what he might do if he finds out that Levy was expecting a child from another one that wasn't him!

Laxus tensed as he imagined what would have happened to his girlfriend if his brother had found her before him- Blood would have been shed- murmured the Thunder's God.

-Exactly!- exclaimed the Sun's God, happy that someone understood him- So we ran away and had her in secret, we raised her for twenty years until the day that my muses found us and told us that our betrayal was build by no other than Lucy- a lot of glares were directed towards the Goddess of Harvest- It broke our hearts to leave Nix but we missed our beloved ones a lot. However, we still visited her a lot and we promised that we would tell our couples the truth when we thought that it was the right moment... but then Gajeel needed to see red thinking that Levy and i held an affair, almost starting a War of Gods- they all shivered in fear at the memory of a really angry God of the Underworld- However, at that moment i knew one thing... Gajeel would never accept Nix. He would do anything to make her suffer and bring her despair... i couldn't bring myself to watch my dear daughter suffer, so i forced Levy to keep her mouth shut up.

-Are you afraid of me?- Gajeel asked his wife, voice soaked in sorrow. He never intended that she would fear him, he only tried to keep her to himself. Cause he knew that there were better Gods out there and he didn't want her to know about them.

-I just didn't want to see my daughter suffer- answer, almost in a whisper, Levy as she gaze anywhere but her husband.

-I already met her- announced the Underworld's God, making everyone held their breaths.

-You better not...

-Relax i didn't know who she was then- Gajeel cut off, Laxus's and Bickslow's threat- It was two days ago, Lisanna and i were looking for the bitch that helped MY Queen to escape me- the black haired God ignored the 'Watch it!' from the other two over protective Gods- But we didn't found her so we entered the library that she runs and met her... at that moment i thought of how similar she was to you but scolded myself of comparing My Queen with a mere mortal.

-So you won't hate her?- asked Levy hopefully.

-How would i hurt something that came from you?- inquired back Gajeel while leaning down to kiss his wife- I love you MY Queen and sorry for scaring you-he murmured in her ear while hugging her.

-Don't worry- whispered back the Spring Goddess as she returned the hug.

-There still one question unasked- Freed decided to break the lovely moment with a severe tone of voice- Where is Nix right now?

-That's easy...- began Levy but Bickslow finished the phrase for her.

-she is in her castle...


	10. Part 10: An actual rencounter

-Mmm- murmured the Roman Goddess of Winter as she began to stir. The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that Laxus wasn't holding her as he did this last two days, then that she recall all her lost memories and that she was in her old bedroom surrounded by her children- Ultear?... Lyon?... Grey?... Eve?... Shellia?...- Nix whispered, not believing that she had finally woken up from her dream. Her eyes began to water as she noticed that all her children,, even Grey and Lyon that were well known from the coldness from their hearts, were crying- Come... come next to me my beloved children!- the Queen of Demons demanded, and as good subjects the five demons obeyed. They stayed like that for at least ten minutes to then catch up with everything that the Goddess missed this last sixteen years. They moved to the garden were Siegrain was waiting for them and had tea while they were talking. It seemed like Ultear took the place as the substitute queen with the help of, her new boyfriend, Siegrain. One of the Triplets of the Night, the strongest team in their kingdom after the Royal family, and a well respected noble of their court. They are already engaged but they decided to wait until the Goddess had awaken and ask for her blessing, which she gave them immediately. Meanwhile, Lyon took the job of judging and punishing every demon that went against their law as Grey took charge of being the head of their army and the protection of their country. Eve on the other hand, and with the help of his Team Trimens, he began an academy to teach young demons to be a gentleman or a lady as well as to educate them. Finally the Princess of the Icy Winds worked as the counselor of Ultear, cause even if the substitute Queen was very good she needed good advice from a gentle mind as Shellia's. The Roman Goddess couldn't be more proud from her children. As she gazed at the statue, above the stone, of her dead husband, that was just next to their round table, she understood one thing... "It's already time my love, they grew up so fast... i just wished that you could be here to see it" Nix thought, hoping that somehow it would reach Tenebris- I have an announcement- spoke the Goddess of Winter gaining the attention of everyone- I will quit being the Queen of Demons.

Her statement brought different reactions but at the end everyone yelled the same question- Why?!

-Cause it was never my throne to occupy- answered Nix with a sad smile and raised her hand as she saw her children, Siegrain and the servants, that were there, opening their mouths ready to protest- I married Tenebris King of Demons which made me a Queen but since he died i can not continue being the Queen of Demons for i am a Goddess- she took a deep breath and continued with her speech- Even though i care for my subjects and that they want me as their queen- a loto of murmurs of concordance were heard, making the Winter Goddess very happy- That throne should be for the real queen, the oldest of my kids... you Ultear- the mentioned one almost choked with her tea as the rest smiled, ironically, warmly because they knew that the Princess of Darkness was the best choice to replace Queen Nix- However, the powers will be divide- everyone looked at her questioningly- The executive as well as legislative power and last word in every problem will be of Ultear the new Queen, the judicial power will be of Lyon, Grey will have the control of the army, everything that is related to education will be managed by Eve. Lastly but not least, whenever you need advise and always before making a decision you need to turn to Shellia the Royal Counselor. That's my last decree as the Demon Queen, Seigrain would you and your brothers make sure that everyone in my kingdom knows about this?

-Of course, my Queen-he said bowing with a smile full of proud for her fiance.

-Also, tell Meredy, Jenny and Sherry to meet me i my chambers tomorrow morning that we will have to start preparing a coronation for all of my children- Nix requested to her future son in law with an excited smile- We need to start soon if we want to finish for next week.

-Next week?!- squeaked the children of the Goddess but were ignored by everyone.

-Of course, my Queen- Seigrain repeated and turned to leave but was stopped by Nix's voice.

-And Seigrain... call me mom from now on- she smiled sweetly at the stunned soldier.

-Of course, my qu... sorry. Of course, mom- he corrected himself and left the garden as all the servants.

Soon the only ones left were the Royal Family and an awkward silence formed by the nervousness of the demons, that was only broken when the Winter Goddess decided to speak up- So... Grey i've noticed that your wife, Juvia, isn't here. Where is she? That Goddess is always around you, whenever she can- Nix noticed that as soon as Juvia's name left her lips all her children froze, hypothetically talking cause literally would be impossible, and that worried her a lot. Soon she fall in the count of what was happening- You broke your contact with her cause she works for Gajeel?!- accused, a very angry, Goddess that received her answer when her son only gazed the ground ashamed. Out of the blue the room's temperature was so low that even the princes and princesses were cold- How dare you be so stupid?! Is that you don't see how much you both love each other?! Or that being separated so much time will only bring you both sadness?!- Nix began to yell furiously, scaring her children. They had only seen her mother this angry when their father had been killed in the last war that their kingdom fought. Suddenly the Goddess opened her eyes as wide as she possible could- Fuck!- she exclaimed, surprising her children cause she never curses- Laxus... he thinks that i am dead... the Gods will want blood...- she murmured under her breath before glaring at her kids- You all are in serious problems!

-I take full responsibility, it was my idea and they only followed me as their substitute queen- stood up, Ultear, for her mistakes.

-Well that shows that you are a good queen, so i won't take the royal title from you... or any of you- all the demons sighed relieved- And the only thing that you did was recover your mother, so your punishment will be... to get married after i marry Laxus. And he still haven't asked me so you'll have to wait for a while.

-Only that?!- exclaimed Grey and Lyon.

-Just wait my dear twins- winked playfully the Winter Goddess and counted till three with her fingers. When she reached zero Tartar broke free. Ultear fainted, Shellia began to panic and mutter things like 'But we had already planned everything!', Eve started to shout about how unjust all this was while Grey as well as Lyon watched their siblings with a mix between shock and amusement- You'll see Ice Princes that the wedding day is the most dear date, behind the birth of her child/ren, for a female...

-So delaying it, after waiting so much, knowing that it was all your fault is the worst torture- finished Lyon understanding everything now and shivering from how cruel his mother could be.

-Everyone calm down!- ordered the Demon Queen, shutting everyone up-First thing to do is to find Juvia and beg that she still wants to be part of our family! Then go to the Olympus and all of you HAVE TO beg for forgiveness for lying before we start a war!- stated Nix- What are you all waiting for?! Let's go...


	11. Part 11: An actual proposition

-Grey-sama! I missed you so much!- exclaimed the Witchery Goddess for the tenth time, since Nix's family got her from the Underworld, as they entered the Olympus. The Demon Queen was afraid that her daughter in law already had enough from Grey's cold treatment but luckily she didn't. As soon as they barged in her house she jumped on her husband and both begged for forgiveness. Now the Winter Goddess was more relax to see the very happy reunited couple, which was good for everyone sake's cause her bad mood was freezing everyone who was around her.

-Juvia calm down that now we have to fix a very delicate problem- Nix warned the Goddess of Witchery, who shut up and nodded her head with a huge smile.

-Nix!- Nix's parents yelled as soon as the family entered the Olympus's hall. Suddenly the Queen was on the floor with her mom and dad hugging her breath away- We are really sorry! We thought that we were protecting you!- they chanted at the same time, it almost seemed as if they had rehearsed it.

The young Goddess only smiled and hugged her parents back- I know... i know it. However, i expect that there won't be more lies.

-We already know everything, MY Love- Nix heard one of her favorite voices say. As she gazed, from the floor, at the huge throne, decorated with thunder, that was in front of her she noticed that next to it there was another throne... but this one decorated with snow flakes. The Winter's Goddess heart began to beat very fast as a few ideas passed through her mind- Let me help you up- Laxus offered her a hand and she gladly took it, not before shooing her parents away from her. He walked her to the throne next to his and sat her there to then kneel in front of her. If Nix's heart was beating fast before now she had a heart attack- Don't worry about me getting angry at your... children- the Demon Queen noticed that her boyfriend had difficulties pronouncing the word 'children' as if it was poison for his lips. But she knew better, the Thunder God couldn't accept that his Endless Love was someone's else before him... and that she even had five children with someone that wasn't him! Nix found it very cute, specially since the King of Gods was well known for his infidelity- Notices that you decided to leave behind your days as the Demon Queen arrived to the Olympus- he continued taking out a velvet box from his trousers and opening, reveling the most beautiful ring that Nix had ever seen. It was pure white gold, decorated with the most precious and perfect diamonds, in form of snow flakes, from all the world- And my ex-wife, Mirajane, also decided to leave her duties as a queen behind. What i am trying to ask is, would you MY Love make me the happiest God by accepting to be my wife and the Goddesses Queen?

By that moment the Winter Goddess was shedding happy tears, which were more like ice tears... but no one cares about that- Yes...- she whispered nodding her head frantically. After the relieve sigh from Laxus, the ring was placed where it should be and the new engage Goddess was spun around the hall by her fiance. However, she remembered that they weren't alone as she hared all the cheering around them. Flushed Nix buried her face in the Thunder God's chest while he was chuckling at her childish behavior.

-Mom- spoke up Ultear gaining the attention of everyone and smiling softly at the worried face of her mother- You don't need to feel guilty about falling in love again, dad died a century ago and you haven't had a romantic relationship ever since. You loyalty towards him and our kingdom will never be questioned, and the only thing that you did was move on... what i am trying to say is that you've got our blessing.

The Winter Goddess cried a bit more as she hugged her children, one by one, and thanked them for their cooperation.

* * *

><p>-You are unusually quiet, MY Love- commented Nix as she and her fiance watched everyone having fun in the feast that was held after the Goddess accepted the proposal- What got you so troubled?<p>

-Do you still love him?- asked Laxus not looking at his fiance. He had been asking himself ever since he've got doubts about her being the Roman Goddess of Winter.

-I do, MY Love- answered, sincerely Nix, sighing. To then transported them both to the statue of Tiberius- I met him a week after my parents left me for the first time when i was twenty. He showed me that i've got a warrior inside of me, that i wasn't just a little and innocent Goddess. He showed me the Queen i've got inside of me. He was there in the ups and downs, we both fought together in so many wars, we ruled side by side for eight centuries and were a couple for nine. Unluckily no matter that demons can live forever they still can be killed... he was my first and only love- hearing his Endless Love confessed all that broke the Thunder God's heart but not as much as seeing her gaze with so much love and nostalgically the statue of her dead husband- Until i found you, MY Love- she continued, now locking gazes with Laxus- I fell in love with you. You healed my wounds, brought me happiness and made me feel safe... as if nothing would matter as long as i've got you by my side- she stood on her tip toes and pecked her fiances lips, who was too stunned by her words to kiss her back- I will always love Tiberius... but right now and forever i will be in love with you, Laxus.

-You really know what to say, Nix- said the Thunder God with a soft gaze as he leaned down to kiss his fiance once more. But this kiss was slow and full of a promise of love...


End file.
